fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Halo: Off The Record
|publisher = |platform = |releasedate = November 12th 2013 |genre = |modes = |rating = : (D) Ages 17 and up : Mature (M) for Blood and Violence, Language, Violence : 16+ (Europe only)}} ' ''Halo: Off The Record ' is a video game set in the . It was developed by for the . Halo: Off The Record was released worldwide on November 12th, 2013. Plot Gameplay Campaign The of Halo: Off The Record consists of 15 levels, 13 of which are playable. #The War - "A brief history of the Great War." #Fireteam Delta - "Get familiar with Delta Squad." (Cinematic) #Arrival - "The fleet arrives in the star system and the first battles begin." #Landfall - "Make Landfall, protect the Firebase and push the enemy back." #Wasteland - "Keep the Covenant retreat on by forcing them back." #TheExcavation - "Engage and further investigate the Covenant dig site." #Hallows - "You find a deep dark secret left behind by the Forerunners." #Containment - "The biggest threat known to the galaxy is at large once more, contain it." #Traffic Jam - "A strong Covenant force is holding the UNSC push at bay, clear a way though." #The Wall - "A Forerunner wall is all that stands between you and the Covenants HQ." #HQ Assault - "The wall has been breached, the path to the Covenants HQ is free." #Infiltration - " Push towards the main structure in the HQ and take control of it." #Resistance - "Clean up the surviving Covenant forces in the base." #The Abiding Faith - "One last ship remains, infiltrate and destroy it." #Roads Untraveled - "With the operation over Delta begin moving towards roads untraveled." Multiplayer Multiplayer A total of 34 multiplayer maps are available in Halo: Reach, with 24 standard multiplayer maps and 10 Firefight maps. ;Multiplayer Default *Arena by Bungie - Based off the Firefight map Crater *Astro by MTNC - Space tunnle-like map with astreoied playground *Beachhead? by MTNC - 2-base map with walkable water as ground level *Fort Churchill - by RuneScape - Based off the Castle Wars map *Forest by MTNC - Single base surrounded by greenland *Hidden by MTNC - 2-base arena-like map with middle platform *House by MRTNC - A single base with multiple levels (Infection/Flood) *Roadside by MTNC - City-like map withcentreal square *Shipwrech by MTNC - Destroyed ship *Station by MRTNC - Cornered map with 2 bases *Quasar by Quasar - Based on the Quasar arena ;Firefight *[[]] Appearance Armor Permutations Armor Permutations return in Halo: Off The Record with far deeper customization options than the previous Halo games. Like in players will be required to level up to acquire different and new armors. As of now the only armor permutations that have been confirmed are the Mark IV, Mark V and Mark VI. Multiplayer Emblems An Emblem is a highly customizable image that appears on the players Spartan during gameplay, for the first time in a Halo game players can chose where their Emblem will be represented on their Spartan. The Emblems are there to give a player even more of an identity for themselves. Another new feature in the game is the Emblem Maker, the Emblem Maker bares striking resemblance to the and Emblem Editor. Colours Features Characters *Amelia-A152 (Mentioned only) *Charlie Cooper (First appearance) *Daniel-A093 (First appearance) *Emily-A118 (First appearance) *Frederic Yates (First appearance) *Gary Carmine (First appearance) *Jeremy-A180 (Mentioned only) *Lauren-A191 (First appearance) *Matthew-A058 (First appearance) *Sandra-A066 (First appearance) *Shaun-A273 (First appearance) Equipment and technology Events *Human-Covenant War (First appearance) **Operation: WAR HAMMER (First appearance) Locations *Habori (First appearance) Organizations Species * * * * ** * * ** * * * Vehicles Weapons Development Audio Multiplayer Soundtrack The Halo: Off The Record Soundtrack consisted of music from previous Halo games, and several other musicians and was released on November 6th, 2014. It is a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game, in order of appearance. Trivia Gallery Category:MrTeaNCrumpets